Child of the sea and flames
by Perseus-jackson-the-great
Summary: This is my first official story on fanfiction. This is basically a story about a child born of posiedon and hestia. Not very good at summaries, I believe my story makes up for the bad summary. PLEASE NOTE that the first paragraph is only short as it is a prologue. Rated M for mild swearing and just to be safe. Please read & write a review.
1. Prologue

Hestia was staring out of her small, cozy log cabin window, with flames of the hearth crackling behind her. Her log cabin was situated in the middle of central park, so she was close to the empire state building, in other words mount olympus, home of the gods. She was watching the children swinging on the swings, sliding down the slide and climbing across the monkey bars. Now of course this would normally creep out the parents of the children, a women watching out of a window, but thanks to the mist, a magical shield to hide the world of the gods her small, cozy log cabin remained unseen. Hestia was fine with this as she always wanted to have children of her own, but her power hungry and paranoid younger brother forced her into taking an oath of never leaving maidenhood. Oh boy does she wish to of never took that rancid oath. As she was mullying this over, the sky went from the sunset to pitch darkness, so hestia went to bed hoping and idea came to her on how to bypass Zues' stupid rule. She didn't realise how tired she was, so as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, still hoping for an idea and that's exactly what she got.


	2. Chapter 1 - An unexpected welcome

She didn't realise how tired she was, so as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, still hoping for an idea and that's exactly what she got.

**Chapter One **

As Hestia was welcomed into the realm of Morpheus, she saw a distance figure, seemingly glowing with a white ethral light. Rumours have had it that she was the goddess of forget fullness but even she wouldn't forget the queen of Olympus, Hera. "What do you want Hera." Hestia said forcefully. Hera just smirked at her which only further infuriated Hestia even more " All i'm doing here is to help you have a child without breaking your oath." Hera said. Saying that Hestia was down right shocked to the core would be an understatement. She seriously wasn't expecting this.

"Thank you Hera, so please, how do you do it?" Hestia rushed out. Hera mean-while was laughing at how much Hestia wanted this. "Well you can always go through it as a mortal, but, considering this is your first time he/she will be your most powerful, like _Hercules _and Zues, _Hercules _was Zues most powerful child and before you do this, let me bless the child." Hera said with so much convicton Hestia couldn't say no. Hestia looked forward to this idea and set it into motion.

**Five Years Later**

A young child ran through the trees, trying to lose whatever was chasing him. All he knew was that the monsters were big, had sharp teeth and can run really fast. He looked back at the monsters, his eyes looking like flaming green orbs in the moonlight, and saw the creatures were gaining on him until all but one creature was left, the others being mysteriously picked off by gleaming silver arrows, so he turned back around to gain speed, only to slam face first into the side of a giant oak tree. What happened next was a blur to the young boy with jet black hair, he didn't even register it properly, but what happened was remarkable, he felt a wrenching pain in his gut and a ring of fire shot out around the boy. The oversized dog which was darker than the blackest black, looked at the fire before whimpering backwards. The young boy looked at the hound before instictively raising his hand towards it, when a jet of pure white fire shot out from his palm staight into the face of the unsuspecting monster, it crumled to dust within a second. He suddenly collapsed straight afterwards, it really took it out of him summoning fire. All he saw before he slipped into uncosciousness was an arrow whizzing past him and landing in the spot where the hound was not half a second before, and 15-20 girls dressed in silver coming from the depths of the woods, with a 12 year old girl with auburn hair in the lead.

**Artemis's****Pov:**

Oh my gods, this is so boring, i'd rather be with a male than listening to my Father, Poseidon and Hades arguing about who's powers are the best and who's stronger. The rest of the council all know that Poseidons powers are the best and hes the strongest, then hades and finally my over paranoid father, the king of olympus, Zeus. Anyway, Poseidon has stopped arguing with his brothets only to start with Athena when she said he disrescpected her thousands of years ago. Hermes and Apolo were scheming about a prank against Ares, something i overheard. Meanwhile, Hestia and Hera were looking longingly into the hearth, an image of a small black boy was flickering in the flames, I looked around the room to see if anyone else saw, but saw no-one had seen it, but Poseidon who had a look of deep saddness within his emerald sea-grean eyes. I don't know why he was sad but even seeing a male with that much depression in his eyes, it made me sad.

**Time Skip**

I just got back from the long and grueling meeting upon Mount Olympus to my hunters camp. I was shocked that all my hunters were getting prepared for a hunt, carrying arrows, placing them in quivers and sharpening arrows. I walked up to my forever faithful lieutenant Zoë Nightshade and asked "Where are you going?" Zoe jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around. When she noticed it was me she said " There has been a group of about 8 hellounds spotted running around these woods by our scout, Andrea." I was hoping for a hunt after that meeting on Olympus. "Ok, Lets go, Hunters move out." I shouted across the camp, my voice reasonating with power. All heads snapped my way and cheered. We raced across the camp and into the woods, where we near enough heard the vicious roars of the hounds straight away 200 yards to our left. We climbed up different trees and started hopping from one to another getting closer to the monsters. As soon as the first one came to view, i shot an arrow straight through it's eyes, before it could even focus, it went up in a poof of golden dust. The rest of the pack came to veiw as we pushed forwards and i ordered my hunters to kill them all but one, so we could find out who otlr what it was chasing. As i said this a volley of arrows came whizzing past my head and impaled the other hellhounds so they looked like pin cushions. That is until they went up into a cloud of dustis signifying their return to tartarus. That happened to them all but one who looked slightly nervous but carried on running. As we finaly neard the creature we split round the sides so we could get a better veiw of what it was chasing. What shocked me was that it was a young five year old boy. No way could a demigod have that powerful of a scent at such a young age. The closer i got, the more it seed as though it was the boyvfrom the hearth. No wonder, Poseidon was sad, this looked exactlt like him as a younger person, exvept for the eyes, they looked like flaming orbs of sea green, just like, just like, ehh Hestia's, how could she break the oath. I felt betrayed. Yet i was also intrigued by him, he was a child of the sea and flames. A weird but powerful combo. Anyway as i was watching him a ring of fire spurted around him and pushed the hellhound back a bit. Before any of my huntresses could react he rasid his hand i signalled Zoë to shoot it but she was to slow, the boy pointed his hand at the monster and purest white fire i had ever seen shot out if his hand and into the face of the hellhound. A cloud of gold dust showered around him. Before i could call out to him, he dropped to thehe floor fading into unconscioussnes. I ordered Elizabet, my newest recruit, to bring him her. As she carried him towards me, i couldn't help but flinch at the sight of him, his shirt was virtually rags , you could see his gnaut skin, with his ribs showing through his skin.

That wasn't the worst part, what was worse was that there were scars marring his skin, as though someone had raked a jagged knife along the surface of his torso. That made me snap, who would do this to a young innocent child albeot he was a boy, but still it's just wrong. You want to know what i think though, that a male did this, them filthy, obnoxious, arrogant, ego filled, power hungry and abusing males. I shouted to my huntresses "We shall bring him into our camp and await until he wakes up!" Immediatly, there were shouts of protests saying he is just like all males, or he will turn on us. I had, had enough so i shouted "Thats the end of discussion and besides we can always teach him to be a respectable male, one that is kind, trustworthy and loyal to a fault " Then there was shouting again, some still a bit warery and others agreeing with the idea. As we took him back to camp, got him settled into a tent and left him alone, night time came once again and i had to leave for my duties for driving the moon chariot and taking over from my forever bad at poetry **Younger** brother Apolo.

**Time Skip Next Day**

As i got back from my duties I saw a massive crowd of hunters near the tent area, and two people in the middle, one my 1500 year long forever faithful huntress, pheobe, daughter of enyo and the black haired boy. I pulled my chariot up at the edge of camp and snuck closer in the shadows to see what was going on. As i got closer I heard pheobe say with her deluxe death glare which was pretty scary, to my other huntresses "Whats your name, boy?" and to my suprise the boy eyes flashed with anger and flickered into flames, he said albeit forcefully "I don't like being called boy, and my name is Perseus, but you all can call me Percy" whilst looking straight at me. I was going to show myself about the rudeness he displayed to a huntress but i stopped myself when i saw Pheobe threatening him with a knife i can swear i never saw her get, which means she has been threatening him before i got here. To fast for me to react Pheobe was swinging her knife at young Perseus.


	3. Chapter 2 - A visit from a parent

To fast for me to react Pheobe was swinging her knife at young Perseus.

**Percy's POV**

Oh my gods, is she going to kill me. What have i ever done too her. Yet she swings one if them things, a knife at me. Thats what made me snap. What happemed next was like with the dog. A ring of fire appeared around me. Sputtering into bright, orange flames, as hot as a furnace. This made even this big, scary girl stop. Then there was that pain in my gut again, a fire ignited on my palm, and a hot flame shot towards the knife. Pheobe screamed in pain as the gleaming silver blade conducted the heat and burnt her hand. As soon as that happened, all the hunters had bows out which appeared from mid air, with arrows notched aimed, aimed at me. How was i gonna a get out of this one. I started praying, that they weren't going to kill me. No look. The huntress with the tiara, Zoë, I think her name is, fired an arrow to my knee, a shot to disable me from running away, but it still burnt like Hades and caused me to scream out like a girl "ahhhhhhh, what the hell was that for?" I practically spat at the princess of the hunters. He face contorted from a look of happiness, from disabling me, to a look of pure fury from my recent words. Now i really started praying. She started to slowly notch an arrow and then pointed it at me, as if i were here prey she had just caught, "Any last words, boy?" she mockingly asked me. Before waiting for an answer she let loose the arrow, aiming straight and true. My body felt like it was walking through jelly. Time seemed to slow down all around me until the arriw was only moving one mile per hour. I just couldn't move. I desperatly tried to think of nice goddesses, from the stories she used to tell me before my stepfather killed her. A lightbulb appeared in my head, I knew who to pray too. I prayed to Hestia, the kind, peaceful hearth goddess. At first i thought it didn't work, until I saw a small flame appear in front of the arrow, slowly growing bigger and bigger, hotter and hotter until i could feel the heat from 3 foot away, but the arrow kept coming, I thought it was going to hit me, until, the front part started crumbling into tiny black and white ash. Just when i thought i couldn't get anymore shocked, a booming voice reasonated around the whole camp, scaring everyone out of their positions, even The auburn haired girl who was hidden in the shadows, i should mention that i can see in the dark, i think it has to do with the fact i can summon fire and fire shines brighter in the dark or something. Anyways, the voice shouted "YES, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, LEAVE MY SON ALONE!"

**A/N - I know it's a bit short, but it i just wanted to know whether or not i should continue. So please review what you think or PM message me.**


	4. Chapter 3 - A vistit to a parent

To say i was shocked would be an understatement. A mysterious woman, hovering infront of you, with eyes of fire, flickering in the wind, and she says she is your mother, well you'd be shocked, considering you just saw your mum die infront of you. "You can't be my mommy, she died two days ago by my weally mean step daddy." replied a very depressed voice, coming from young perseus, who gains a lisp when upset. Hestia just stared at Perseus sadly. Thats what made Artemis snap back into reality, " yeah you can't be his mother unless you broke your oath, no it can't be,ohh, it makes sense why a few years ago you were upset about a boy getting abused,it was Perseus wasn't it and why you were looking at him through the hearth, YOU BROKE YOUR OATH." Artemis sceamed with disgust and betrayl evident in her eyes for Hestia having a man steal her heart. "Who is his father Hestia?" Artemis asked a lot calmer, and sensible, but still with raw fury. "Poseidon and Neptune as the queen amongst women, as Poseidon calls her, must of brought his two aspects together, she must of been special to make Poseidon lose control like that, and she was special, she was also my only champion, and ultimately sired Poseidons child." hestia said sadly

"you broke your oath to Poseidon, how could you sire a god without Zeus knowing?" Artemis said hotly, forgetting the fact that Hestia just said a woman ( Hestia's champion) brought Poseidonds aspects together.

Hestia just stared at Artemis in shock, which slowly turned into anger "You dare think so lowly of me Artemis. You dare belittle me, well I will tell you something, Hera, she gave me an idea, which meant i can have a child as a mortal, but i did i accept it, no as it would mean i would break my oath, haha, I knew Poseidon had been seeing a woman, but he was prepared to wait until she was ready, and so when she was, i asked Poseidon wether or not i could swap her egg cells with mine, so she would still be having a child created in her womb, but with my egg cells. Poseidon agreed to these terms, and that's how Perseus or percy as he likes to be called, was made, he is not a god, he is a child of Hestia and Vesta, as she made my egg cells go from just hestia to hestia and vesta. He is the child of Rome and Greece, the first child of the Sea and Flame." On that note Hestia and percy vanished in wall of flames, Hestia leaving with one last message, " He is my boy, and he shall not be hurt or face my wrath!"\par

**Still Percy's POV:**

Hestia and I appeared in a wall of flames, in a black and gloomy courtyard and a gleaming, glossy black palace with gates as high as house shimmered into view, straight out of the shadows, skeletal warriors with blank faces and no skin, making me feel scared. They were guarding all exits and entrances. "Hades open up!" Hestia or my mummy shouted to open space, making me think she was crazy, until slowly the house sized gates opened slowy, creekily and eerily, like in those scary movies my adopted mum said i shouldn't watch, but i always did. Anyway, the gates slowly creaked open until an obsidion room filled with 2 thrones and skeletal guards all around the sides. 2 figures were sat on the thrones tallking whilst watching us approach. On the smallest throne was a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair and lawn green eyes with a ring of black around them, this must be persephone, and on the biggest throne was a handsome, but with sharp, mean features, shoulder length oily black hair, the eyes of a genius or that of a madman. His eyes boring into mine, as though he was saying he was to be treated with respect, this had to be Hades. Hades looked at my mommy and said " Is this the child you wanted me to allow to be able to see a soul in Elysium?" Percy was shocked that his mum would do this for him, but he was wondering who he would be seeing when Hestia said " Yes it is my dear brother, please would you allow him to see Sally jackson, his mother, please?" My eyes widened to the size of tennis balls, they started watering at the thought of seeing my dead mum again. "Of course i will Hestia, I would do anything for the person who has been the nicest to me and made me feel less of an outcast upon olympus, minus my dear wife here. Yes please follow me." said Hades with a look of gratitude in his voice and face. And so we followed him, past over a trillion ghouls, past the judges table, past a haunted looking greveyard with pits of fire, screams of agony of tortured souls, the fields of punishment. No, we didn't stop there, thank the gods, no we carried on walking until gleaming, gold gates loomed infront of us, casting a shadow over our heads. There was 3 people who looked like they were guarding the entrance. What hades said next shiocked me yet again "Everybody i would like you too meet, Theseus, slayer of the Minotaur, and the same as you percy, a child of poseidon, Perseus, your namesake, slayer of the gorgan medusa, and a child of Zeus and last but not least Achilles, slayer of the prince of troy, hector, invulnerable all over his body except for his heel, the three protectors of Elysium. Now onwards we go." So yet again we followed him after i got over my shock at seeing three of the greatest hero's ever. As we walked through the gates of Elysium, I heard birds chirping in the trees, little log cabins with smoke billowing out of the chimnies, small bakeries with delicious odours filling up my senses. Parks with little children playing on them and the sounds of enjoyment mad my mommy Hestia sigh. We carried on walking past Elysium civilians, who were bowing to the three gods, Hades, Hestia and Persephone. We carried on walking until we saw a lone figure, sitting on the bench next to a large forest with giant oak trees. As we got closer i recognised the figure, and i broke down crying, I ran towards her with tears streaming from my eyes, i just couldn't beleive it, her was my dead mother. She turned around and a huge smile grace her lips "Percy..."


	5. Chapter 4 - An unplanned enemy

**AN - I know it has been a while since I last updated not I have beenn on a site called MOVELLAS and my name is LordVoldemortKillsHarry and I have got a few more stories on their, it would also make my day if you could take 20-30 minutes of your time to read them. Also this chapter was really hard to write as I had writers block and lost inspiration in it a bit. so this is mainly a fairly decently length as tk make up for it. If you would also please leave a review everyonw who reads this, i.e to give me ideas (which I am more than willing to accept) or just to simply twll me what you think. Please if you want to swear do by all means as there is a disclaimer and rating which says there will be in thia story, but keep it on the down low as tjere still will be young children on here so please, constructive critism is welcomed, just no harsh flames please and enjoy the chapter. **

She turned around and a huge smile grace her lips "Percy...

**Chapter 4**

"Percy... my boy, how are you?" said my apparent dead mother. "Mum, I have been fine, but you will never guess what." I cried. My mum started laughing at me, and then said "Go on then, what is it?" I then froze up and looked at Hestia, who had determined look on her face and she simply nodded. So I turned around and told my mum "Well i have these ultra cool fire powers, and some other thing like i can regenerate in water." My mum looked shcked at first, but then slowly nodded her head and agreed " Yeah they are cool aren't they, they must come from Hestia, your other mum." Whilst looking directly at my other mum, Hestia. "I knew Poseidon would tell you sooner or later." Hestia saiid laughing. "Yeah he could never keep secrets from me." My mum said. We all started laughing my mum, because she was remincing her time with Poseidon, my other mum Hestia, because she was so relieved that my other mum was ok with it and me because my two loving parents were happy. Hades was also laughing, but more of a nervous "chuckle". and persephone left half way through. I asked Hades "Why are you so nervous uncle Hades?" Hades let loose another round of strangled laughter and answered "uhm... see..." but cut short after the glares before saying , more collectively, "ok fine, Poseidon, found out about what happened to you Sally, and he kinda dusted Ares, Dionysus and Zeus in his rage, before Artemis shot his knees and Hermes restrained him, and because they are olympians and if someone kills them they reform almost instantly and zeus got angry and started attacking Poseidon to force out what was up with him, with his master bolt. After about 2 days of none stop attacks Poseidon finally gave up after Zeus said " Fine if you don't tell me, i will take it out on your sister Hestia" To say Hestia was angry would be like saying would be saying that Ares likes pink hair, both of which are false, no she had raw fury coursing through her vains, and she shouted "CARRY ON!" Hades gulped and nodded "Ok, well Poseidon then said don't you dare and besides you can't get her shes in the underworld with my son, in elysium to be exact, visiting a queen amongst women, who didn't deserve to die, then Poseidon had a look of realization on his face so he cursed on the river Styx once he realised he said he had a son." Hestia had a look of gratitude upon her face before getting teary "Well tell him I said thank you, please" Hestia asked. Lord Hades chuckled before he went into deep thought "I will do and how about I raise percy, and before you say no, think about it, he will most like be the child of the great prophecy, you know what Zeus shall do if he is!" That though made Hestia and Sally shiver. Hestia looked to sally for her verdict as she was also his mother. "Yeah I think we should, definately." Hades had a genuine look of happiness on his face, which was soon wiped of it when he saw Hestia looking. Just at this peaceful moment, thunder rumbled overhead, and Hades got agitated. "You should all go now, I can't stop Zeus finding out forever." Then another wave of thunder was heard over head. Yes you're right we should go, and Hades" Hestia said when Hades and Percy turned around to leave. "Yes my darling sister!" Hades said and Hestia smiled "Thank You so so much" With that she vanished in a swirl of flames, and Sally drifted back to Elysium. Hades turned round to me and said "Now, do you want a proper tour of the underworld..."

Five years later -

Hack, slash, parry, duck and roll was my method against my trainer, he swung to my left side and I raised my gleaming bronze, silver, mortal steel and stygian iron, in other words, the ulimate killing machine, up to block the strike but my trainer anticipated this, and diverted course to my now unprotected rigjt hand side, so I was forced to duck and roll unless I wanted to be turned into mangled flesh on the floor. I shadow travelled to the back of my opponent, and raked my sword against his back, a deadly strike to anyone but him, it just bounced off of him. If it had been a one metal sword it would of splintered into pieces against the curse of achilles but as this sword was four metals , it can with stand even a blow aginst the god of forges himself's hammer. The vibrations which were caused upon inpact, forced me to drop my sword as it jarred my hand. My opponent saw this as an oppotunity so he grabbed a spear from his back and threw with all his might, I had just enough time to avoid the projectile, which landed a millimeter away from my face, creating a thin shallow, jagged line down my cheek. I was panting fast on the ground, trying to reach my sword before the trainers sword impaled me, my fingers brushed the cold handle, nearly there, a little bit further, yes got it. I rolled to the side, and just in time again as my opponents sword impaled the ground, to the hilt. As he tried to wrench it free, I slowly sunk into the shadows, as to not arose suspishion from my trainer. I reapeared behind him, and pressed the cold, sharp edge of the blade into the throat of my opponent. I positioned my body infront of his and put a leg behind his, like in judo, and pushed, he fell to the floor with a bang. Before he could react, I placed a foot on his chest, and the tip of my blade to his neck and asked "Do you yeild?" he just replied with a small but noticeable nod of his head, I seathed my sword, and stuck out my hand to help him up, he grabbed it and hoisted himself up. Pulling me down in the process. He put his foot on me and laughed "Remember, never give your opponent chance, as on the battelfield, you should imagine everyone on the opposing side, as the person who killed your mothet, they won't offer you the same deal!" I nodded at this vital infomation, a little bit angry thinking about the man who killed my mother. " Thank you teacher!" I said sincerely, he just laughed before he mock glared at me " How many times have I told you, just call me Achilles, being called teacher makes me fell old" he said whilst cringing at the though. "Dude, you're like three thousand years old, if that doesn't qualify as old, then the world has lost all meaning!" I said whilst shaking my head in mock pity. "You really are old, aren't you?" and with that remark I pegged it back to the big black castle in the distance, chortling with laughter.

A short while later in the real world -

3rd person POV:

Artemis and her hunters were preparing for yet another momster hunt, not that she didn't like it or anything as she is the goddess of the hunt. She was just worried about her hunters, they were getting really tired from the constant hunting, and the mature of the hunt, now these were ordinary monster like dracanea or hellounds, no they have faced the chimera, enchidna, a hydra and medusa all in three days, they werw seriously getting tired and in need of a rest. Despite all of this, her hunters were looking forward to this hunt as it was a beast they have been on the trail of until a lot more monsters came, but it was also a resue mission, 2 children of the big three were apparently in danger of a powerful monster. 10 minutes later they were already to move so they broke camp amd hiked away into the snow covered mountains. They hiked for 3 hours non stop until they finally saw the gleaming drawbridge castle. The decided to make camp on the outskirts of the area so they could monitor who or what goes inside. She felt a large pull of beings inside the middle of the castle, 7 in total. A costly mistake was thinking that these energies were the resue party, the satyr and the 2 children of the big three, wance she saw these energies with her senses as she did a scan of the area, she went back to helping her hunteresses and letting them rest, she failed to notice an energie at the entrance before 4 more joined it. 2 energies in the lobby and one energy arriving at the back of the school, seemingly out of no-where. She laid her head down to reat herself, and it just seems as though she only just went to sleep before her leuitenant started shaking her arm. She sat right to attention, and asked "Is everything ok Zoë?" Zoë replied by saying " The two children are being took to the back of the castle, we tried to intervene but 6 momsters came out of no-where, there was the chimera, the maticore and Medusa, they were 3 of the 6 I saw." Zoë's voice held a bit of self guilt for not being strong enough, Artemis sekng this jumped up and pulled Zoë along with her "Come on, we have got some monsters to kill!" Artemis said as a little motivational speech which got the hunters to their feet and a roar of approval which was quickly followed by silence as they didn't want to alert the monsters they were coming. They silently crept through the woods like panthers, They kept sneaking until they saw a clearing up a head with voives coming from it, they looked at each othet and a silent agreement was made. Artemis held up three finger and dropped one, then the next and then the last one dropped and the hunters charged with a deafening roar which was soon replaced by screams coming from said roarers as they became ensnared in traps to which only the leader dodged, Artemis was always nimble ln her feet. Anyway Artemis looked at her hunters entrapment and thought that they were well designed, then she heard someone clear their throat, she turned around and her mouth dropped "Oh shit!" was all she said.


	6. Chapter 5 - A rescue party, Sort of

**A/n - Hey everyone it's me again. Here is the next chapter and the longest so far. Please comment what you think, the good or bad, and please tell me of any ideas you might have for the next chapter or for later on in the book. And for those who don't have House Of Hades, you should get it, it is an immense book. **

**so please review and I hope you enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I went into my bedroom after a grueling training session with Achilles, which mind you, I won. Wait, so whats that now, 1 to me and about 527 to Achilles. I know right, anyway I just arrived into my room, took off my clothes and jumped in the shower.

You see whenether I get in a shower or any pool/ body of water, I feel more regenerated which comes from Poseidon being my godly parent and me inheriting some of his powers and all that yada yada yada. I let the cool water roll off my scar filled skin and watched it drip into the plug.

I clambered out of the shower, only to slip on the slippery surface and crack my head on the side of the sink. I pushed myself off the ground and shook my head a few times to get rid of the spots dancing in my vision. I stumbled out of the bathroom and onto my bed, wrapped in my towel and went under the covers. Even though it is only 10:00 am in Los Angeles, time works differently here. All I am saying is that if I went to Los Angeles, I would have a major, major case of jet lag. My training session really took it out of me, even if I was in water, this training was the worse I have ever had. So it was no suprise to me that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was catching some ZZZZ's. And as per usual, I had nightmares of the cursed jagged knife raking down my body, In the hands of Gabe Ugliano, emphasis on the "ugli". I mean he looked like a gigantic tuskless walrus, with three hairs on top of his mainly bald head. Colmbed over so his head looks like a baldish Danny Zuko from Grease.

Dream Mode:-

I am climbing the stairs after I came home from Primary School (I think it is Pre-school for Americans and stuff) and everyone was teasing me because of my scars, they don't know the whole truth, what I go through everyday, trying to save my mum. I walk through the front door, to hear my mother and Gabe arguing about something. When I saw Gabe raise his hand and my mum flinch, I knew I had to do something. So I screamed and ran across the room, jumped at Gabe, landing on his pregnant belly, only to be picked up and thrown on the floor by Gabe. He started kicking me when I was down. My mum tried to intervene but Gabe just looked at her with his beady eyes and said "Shut the fuck up bitch" whilst picking something up and throwing it at her. It was a 3inch long jagged knife, the one that has tortured me for the past 4-5 years. It sunk into her collarbone and got lodged in there. He went sauntering over there which indicates he has had a few beers. He wrenched the stainless steel knife out of my mum and started making jagged motions with his hand! A pool of thick, warm blood slowly falling out of several deep gashes across my mums neck and torso. Pooling around his feet. He started laughing and he droppend my mums lifeless figure and turned to me, he slurred out " You're neeeeeexxxt, you little baaastard" and charged at me. I was scared. He came shakily towards me, he was delerious. He came closer, only to vere of to the side and crash into a support beam. He dropped to the floor with a loud oooommmppph. I took this as an oppotunity to run. I reached the door and turned back to see Gabe trying to get up, only that he was to big, and he fell back down. I fumbled for the door handle, If I go on my tiptoes I might just reach it. There, ahaa, yes I've got it. I threw the door behind me and ran with all my might to central park just across the road, and didn't stop running, images of my mum's lifeless form sinking to the floor and the sadistic grin plastered on gabes face as well as the madness of his small, black beady eyes.

Real World:-

I woke up in cold sweat. I quickly looked around the room to see if it was true. Thank the gods it wasn't. I lied down on the bed panting. Still scared from the event of my nightmare. I calmed myself enough to think rashionally. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. A skeletal voice said "Lord Hades requests your immediate presence!" I thought about what my father could possible want, whilst absent mindedly saying to the skeleton "Thank You!"

I stumbled along the dark, dimly lit passage way, looking at the flickering flames in holsters. They always calm me down, albiet the fire is hellfire, an extremely dangerous substance which can burn through anything, which also mind you, was a dark colour. It seems as though everything here is dark coloured. It probably comes with Hades' demeanour. Cold, dark and collective. I kept walking until I reached a small brown door. I squeezed through it and it lead me into an open room, with 3 obsidian thrones. 2 of which were occupied. Hades in the centre and perephone to the left. I strolled over to my adopted dads right and sunk into my suprisingly comfy throne and asked "Hey dad, so what did you need?" Hades turned to me with a grimace upon his face

"Zues has sent Artemis and her huntresses to collect some of my children and I need you too rescue them." Lady Persephone grimaced and then scowled

"I still can not believe you cheated on me!" She interrupted. Hades had a genuine look of guilt on his face "I know my darling dove, but these were children from 410 - 415 hundred years ago, there minds are washed from the lethe after 400 years in the lotus casino. Please let me save them, I don't want to know what Zeus will do to them." Persephone didn't look to thrilled, but she then slowly started to nod her head. "Ok, but you better have no more unless it's with me." Hades looked happy and turned to Percy "Ok so they are at Westover Hall and be careful of Artemis and her huntresses, they reqlly don't like men!" I shivered in his throne, grimacing at the thought of seeing Pheobe again because last time she nearly killed me. "Ok, so when do I leave." Hades just looked at me and smirked "Now!" As soon as Hades said that, my body staryed to shadows before slowy dissaperating in the small draft of the throne room.

I reapered behind the back of the school dressed in black assassins creed attire, then I heard a voice in my head belonging to my dad "My children will be coming round the back past you anytime soon, there are also multipul numbers of enemies waiting for the kids, please be careful and save my children, son." I nodded in determination. My dad was right, 2 children who had olive skin, dark, silky hair and black eyes, like Hades' were being lead somewhere by a big, fat, old lady. I followed closely behind as they were lead to a cliff which held 8 beings. 5 monsters and 5 human like beings including the 2 children, the old lady and some titans. I was at the borders of the clearing when I heard them say "We don't have much time, them blasted huntresses will be hear soon..." The titan who appeared to be on fire was saying before, wait is that... is that Medusa who interrupted, it was "No problem Hyperion, we ambushed the huntressssesss' and have ssset up trapsss around the perimetre!" Hyperion looked as though he didn't expect that and laughed "Well done Medusa, you have out done yourself this time. Medusa nodded and slithered away back to the rest of her crew consisting of her, the chimera, the manticore, the minotaur and the nemean lion. When I thought ot couldn't get any harder I looked at the other five. It consisted of the 2 children of Hades, the big, fat lady and the two titans, hyperion the flame covered titan as well as Krios, the onea with rams horns on his head. "Ahh, Enchidna, How nice of you too join us, and I see you have the children with you, good job." the old lady went back to the other monsters and the chimera bounded of to Enchidna and lay on the floor infront of us. "Ok, now to deal with our so called reacuers." Hyperion said, and as soon as he did say that, a war cry was heard from the trees. 10-15 girls charged through into the clearing and 5 more jumped from the trees, including Pheobe, Zoë and Artemis. All the hunters now on the ground, had a stronger attacking formation and they advanced. Only to get 3 feet before miniture greekfire explosions caused them to jump further to avoid it, straight into the waiting arms of rope traps which suspended them in the air by their feet. I saw Artemis look around and say "Oh Shit" I started laughing, just like the typical hunters to think they are above everyone else and can not be beat. Except for they now have. I only realised my mistake to late, I had given away my position. I stayed silent hoping they will not find me, but luck didn't hold out. Medusa and the manticore had grabbed me round my neck and arms nefore I could even say 'bed' I was dragged into the middle of the clearing and sat infront of Hyperion and Krios. I turned to face Artwmis and said "Tsk Tsk Artemis, swearing infront of children, isn't that one of the traits a man has, don't tell me your becoming a guy, haha" Artemus just stared at me in shock before she glared at me with a deep hatred of men "Perseus, What in Hades' name are you doing here?" I just laughed at her beforw I realised what she said

"Hey don't use my fathers name as a cuss word and if you really must know, I am here to save my brother and si..aggghh" Was all I could get out before Medusa sunk her claws into my neck, leaking blood down my clothes and the she forced me to look at the 2 titans. "Ha, what have we got here, another child of hades, he obviously isn't the child of the prophecy, he was defeated by 2 monsters and so easily, child of hades, bah, more like child of bunnies." Said Krios. Meanwhile, Percy looked downright angry at the insult, I will show you how much power I have got, I thought in his head. I sunk into the shadows and reapered behind Krios with a pitch black sword and raked it down his back, a lethal blow. It made Krios cry out in pain and drop to his knees. A perfect angle for a beheading and a trip to tartarus. I raised my sword in the air and prepared to swing when a flying projectile hit me in my right shoulder. My sword arm, just the force of the blow made me drop my sword in pain, not to mention the poison seeping into my blood. I heated up my blade, ripped out the projectile and started to cauterize the wound. It took arpund 5 seconds so I was lucky I found a tree to hide behind. I walked out a minute later and charged. Another projectile came at me, which I narrowly avoided. As I advanced this time, I straigjtened out my hand and concentrated really hard. I could feel the stress of brain hammering away at my skull. It's a hard to make a shadow form in midair, especially with poison in me but I managed. A black jagged line appeared in the air like a crack. I reached my hand through the shadow, but it didn't come out the other side. No. What it is, Is a pocket in the shadows, which means I have to store something in a shadow and then I will be able to have it again somewhere else, or to put it simpler, shadow travelling for objects. Anyway, I brought out a celestial bronze sheild with pictures of great battles engraved on it. The trojan war, The world wars and many more. Anyway, I kept running towards the manticore and the other monsters, all the while deflecting projectlies from the manticore, off my shield. He started to grow infuriated and his shots became wilder and more off target. As I reached him, I baseball slid under him and out the other end. I jumped to my feet straight away and turned around. The manticore was too slow to react. It startee turning but my sword was already coming down before you heard a chopping noise and saw a tail roll around on the floor. The manticore reared back on pain and looked at me with a murerous glint in his eye. I gulped and took a step back. Only to find out that Enchidna was there. She grappled my arms but she succeeded in restraining me. The manticore advanced on me slowly, as if he was savouring the kill. His sharp fangs, glinting in the sunlight. His hands seemed to of grown claws. As he finally reached me, he dug his claws into my shoulders, and the ripped them out, making me scream in pain. As I did this, he lifted he giant paw and prepared to strike me. I saw his paw advancing to my face...


End file.
